


Seldom Made Passes

by pissard



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bottom!McCoy, Fetish, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissard/pseuds/pissard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts <a href="http://mrasaki.livejournal.com/47079.html?thread=339431#t339431">here</a> with commentfic porn and (hopefully) will never stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seldom Made Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrasaki/gifts).



Jim pushes him down against the desk, his breath a hot, rapid crescendo constant against the skin of Leonard's neck. They separate. Leonard drops his head down against the desk with a thump that is drowned out by the sound of the moan he lets out as he takes in Jim's face hungrily.

It's the damned glasses that are doing this to him. He spent the entire lecture trying his hardest (quite literally) to ignore Jim. Jim who came into class wearing the plain, square frames and sat just shy of the back of the room, just barely on the cusp of Leonard's peripheral vision but still managing to somehow wholly distract his attention. Beyond this, Jim did nothing out of the norm. He took notes as he always did and even raised his hand to ask questions. Dr. McCoy found himself every time not quite looking at Jim as he answered each question, not one out of line or to in any way imply Jim was aware of what he had been putting Leonard through.

Retribution was swift though. As soon as every last cadet had filed out of the small lecture hall, Leonard had taken two fistfuls of Jim's uniform in hand and shoved their mouths together. Not much talking has happened between then and now, beyond quiet breathless sounds. "You did this on purpose," he accuses when he can finally breathe properly again.

Jim props himself up on his hands over Bones who is sprawled on his back on the massive mahogany desk that sits in the far left corner of the room, looking down at the man beneath him with obvious exasperation. He is quite aware, with every new kiss and every new place their fingers manage to reach skin beneath red crisp uniform, that the desk is in plain view of anyone who decides to step into the lecture room. While Jim has always been infatuated with the flair and thrill of public sex, he has no disillusions at to the extent both of them would suffer for being caught.

"What?" he snaps back, pushing up off Leonard. "I was the one who suddenly accosted you after class in the freaking lecture hall that has a class in twenty minutes?"

Confusion briefly touches Leonard's eyebrows as the man sits up to stare at Jim. "No, I meant you wore those glasses—"

"I officially relinquish all rights to ever take any accusations from you of my supposed endless lack of sexual restraint," Jim declares and stand up with a huff, going about straightening his uniform back into perfect form. He reaches up to do the same to the crooked glasses on his nose but Leonard's hands are already there and their hands bump. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"I certainly hope not," Bones says with a chuckle and a twist of his mouth that makes Jim's cock throb for no real reason. Okay, so maybe he is a little loose with his sexual restraint – but Bones remains the extreme to which he can judge himself now. "All I need to do is find you looking into the mirror anymore than you already do." Leonard slides off the desk, onto the polished tiled floor with barely a whisper of fabric. Jim is a little annoyed at how already, without much effort, Bones isn't showing any outwards signs that he'd just molested a student.

"Right," Jim sighs with a hint of defeat. McCoy eyes him narrowly that speaks both of naked want and careful calculation. There isn't much of a sign beyond this before he's being dragged out of the room and into the near empty halls of the biology department. Anyone lingering around pays them no mind, seeing two fellow cadets who are most probably late for class and not a TA leading his student by the hand to his office to debauch said student. Jim spares a moment of reflection at just how scarily good Bones is at this whole secret teacher-student relationship thing. He is also, briefly, immensely jealous of just who it was that Bones was able to refine the skill with.

Any other thoughts on the matter didn't last much longer before they finally reach McCoy's office, who barely keys in the code with a glance and drags them both inside. Jim expects to be shoved down onto the couch or possibly the desk again but is shocked when Bones pulls him on top as they tumble onto the couch.

"I need you," Bones growls into Jim's ears as he tugs at Jim's fly and spreads his legs. "To fuck me."

Jim whimpers, kisses Leonard hard and desperate as his hands fumble over Leonard's fly in turn. Things become rather frantic as they desperately seek to rid themselves of pants and not much else. Jim is successful in getting rid of Bones, boots and all, due to single-minded determination. His own pants remain half-way down his thighs, however, because as soon as Jim's pants are gone and Bones' legs wrap around his waist, Jim finds he doesn't care much anymore.

Lube is found under the couch from their last use of it and preparation is as quick and half-hearted as their attempts at getting naked. Bones doesn't do anything that sounds like complaining when Jim sinks into him though, hazel-eyes feverish as he stares up at Jim who's glasses have been knocked to a crooked angle. Jim's head is half thrown back as he works his hips, breath fogging one lense as its twin collects the sweat dripping off of Jim's nose.

"Oh, Jesus, yes," Leonard hisses as he buries his hands into Jim's hair on either side of his head. Those bright blue eyes open and blink blearily at him and Bones comes.


End file.
